The Moon Rises Again
by imran102
Summary: Ichigo has sacrificed himself to save the world. 4.5 billion years later, he is reborn as Harry Potter, and must save the world once more. Pairings inside.


**Summary: Ichigo has sacrificed himself to save the world. 4.5 billion years later, he is reborn as Harry Potter, and must save the world once more.**

**Pairings: IchigoXRukia/HarryXGinny, IchigoXInoue/HarryXLuna.**

**Note: All Bleach characters are reborn as HP characters. Ichigo is Harry, Ginny is Rukia, Uryu is Hermione, Orihime is Luna, Ron is Renji (Ronji?), Byakuya is Snape, Lily is Hisana (Who should be James? Isshin? Hey, that actually works…), Dumbledore is Yamamoto (only more….eccentric). I still have lots of characters that I'm not sure to have which as which, like Ishida, the Arrancars, and more. Suggestions are appreciated. **

**The Moon Rises Once More**

**Chapter 1: How it began**

Two men clashed blades in a devastated landscape. The first person had bright orange hair, and was wearing completely black cloak, and was holding a completely black scythe. The second was also wearing a black cloak, but he had black hair and mutton chops, had a pair of angelic wings and was holding a charred sword.

The two men stopped exchanging blows and gasped for breath. "You have become much more stronger, Ichigo. So is this the true form of your bankai? A black cloak and a black scythe?" Juhabach said. "Yes it is. I trained hard to get this far…..and now I will defeat-no, **I will KILL YOU!** "Ichigo said.

Juhabach smiled. "Oh, is that so? But can your Tensa Zangetsu beat my Zanka no Tachi?" he said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "_Your_ Zanka no Tachi? YOU BASTARD! You stole that from gramps!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Juhabach narrowed his eyes. " _Gramps_? Why….why do call HIM your grandfather? **I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER! "**Juhabach exclaimed. "You may have family relations to me through my mother….but I will **never **consider you as my grandfather, Juhabach!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Juhabach gritted his teeth. "If that's what you think….then I will have no reason to hold back anymore!" he said. "I would have been disappointed if you did!" Ichigo said as he got ready.

The two men continued their battles. They created craters as they fought, and just one swing from one of them could destroy mountains. It was as if two gods were fighting.

"Zanka no Tachi, South!" Juhabach said as thousands of skeletons appeared from the ground and headed for Ichigo. Ichigo was unaffected and slashed at the incoming skeletons. "Oh? Don't you realize who you're cutting, Ichigo?" Juhabach said. Ichigo widened his eyes as the skeletons started to develop familiar faces.

"No way…." Ichigo said at all the familiar faces. "No….Byakuya…Kenpachi….Gramps...NO!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Juhabach, **YOU BASTARD**! How dare you….**HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE DEAD LIKE THIS!" ** Ichigo said. Juhabach just laughed. "So what are you going to do about that? Sit around and mope about it?" Juhabach taunted.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do….." Ichigo said as he got enveloped with black/blue reiatsu. Juhabach widened his eyes and charged his own reiatsu. "ZANKA NO TACHI: NORTH! / TENSA ZANGETSU: NEW MOON!" They exclaimed. They both fired a huge blast of reiatsu, which collided and created and explosion that would have made the atomic bomb cry in jealousy.

"Im….impossible…. that was Mugetsu, wasn't it. Wasn't Mugetsu your Final technique? Weren't you supposed to lose your powers?" Juhabach said. "Exactly. It _was _supposed to make me lose my powers. But that was when I didn't complete my Bankai yet. Do you want to see it?" Ichigo said. "What?" Juhabach said, confused. "Do you want to see…my _true_ Final Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo said.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I was going to show it to you anyways." Ichigo said as the ground started to become engulfed by darkness. "What…what is this?" Juhabach asked. The ground became completely dark, with the exception of a glowing white circle surrounding both of them.

"Gramps's Zanka no Tachi is the Sun itself, right? And my Tensa Zangetsu is the Moon itself. Now, the Sun is stronger than the Moon. By all means, the Sun should beat the Moon. However…..there is one time when the Moon overpowers the Sun. You know what that is? I'll tell you…." Ichigo said.

"TENSA ZANGETSU, FINAL TECHNIQUE: **ECLIPSE****!" **Ichigo exclaimed. Both of them were engulfed by darkness. "Damn you…..DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Juhabach exclaimed as his body disintegrated into nothing.

The darkness faded. All that's left was Ichigo. Juhabach is dead. "It's finally over, huh…." Ichigo said as he dropped to the ground. He heard several people shouting his name. Ichigo smiled. It was his friends. No, not just them. All of the Shinigami, the Vizards, the Arrancars…..all of them was running towards him. "Guys…." Ichigo said as he smiled weakly. "Kurosaki-kun! You're alive!" Inoue said as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Ichigo said. He then frowned."…but not for long." He said. Everyone widened their eyes. "What…what do you mean, Ichigo?" Rukia said. Ichigo just showed her his hand. Everyone gasped. His hand was now transparent. 'Wha-what's going on, Kurosaki?" Ishida said. "You see…I sacrificed my life to use my final technique." Ichigo said.

"But…I thought that you would just lose your powers!" Shinji said. Ichigo shook his head. "That was Mugetsu. I used Eclipse, my true final technique. Eclipse sacrifices my life, not my powers." Ichigo said. His body was now transparent.

Tears came down from Inoue's eyes. Rukia also seemed at the breaking point. "Kurosaki-kun….I-I…. I LOVE YOU, KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime exclaimed as tears flowed. "I…I also love you, you baka!" Rukia said, trying to hold back tears. Ichigo looked shocked. The others smiled weakly at the girls. "I…." Ichigo said, speechless. He mentally slapped himself. How could have he been so stupid? How could have he been so ignorant of their feelings?

"Rukia….Inoue…..I'm sorry….I can't return your feelings…." He said. For the first time in years, he cried. "I'm so sorry….I promised all of you I would come back alive…..I lied….I'm so sorry…." He said. "No, son. Don't feel sad. You saved the world. You should be happy. You should be proud. Don't die crying. Die with a smile in your face, son." Isshin said to his son. Ichigo smiled weakly. "Thanks, dad….I needed that." Ichigo said as he disappeared completely.

"NO! KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime exclaimed. "So they are finally dead, hm? Good, good…" a voice said. They all turned around. "It's…the spirit king!" Shunsui exclaimed. Everyone bowed to him….except Rukia. "What do you mean 'good'? Ichigo dying…is in NO WAY A GOOD THING!" she exclaimed. Her brother would be ashamed of her right now, but she didn't give a crap about that right now.

"I'm saying it's a good thing…because now I can finally execute my plan to restore this world." He said. "HOW DOES ICHIGO DYING HELP YOU RESTORE THE WORLD?" Rukia exclaimed. "Because my plan would not affect those who had reached transcendence. If my plan was executed when those 2 were alive, they would not be affected. Juhabach would still be free to do anything he wants. Your friend did not die in vain." He said."Besides, you know what mess the world is in right now." He said.

Rukia gritted her teeth. He was right. While Juhabach has been defeated, his forces have succeeded at destroying the balance. Right now, thousands of hollows are pouring into the Human World and Soul Society, visible to everyone, including humans. They can't even purify the hollows, because Soul Society itself was devastated and overrun by hollows. The humans are struggling to fight the hollows, but atoms and reishi do not mix, so bullets cannot harm the hollows whatsoever. It was a complete disaster.

"….Fine then. What do we have to do to help you?" Rukia said. "Nothing." The SK said. "What?" Rukia said. "I told you. Nothing. _**RESET**_!" The SK exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the entire world around him began to rewind. Everything, from the mountains, to the cities, to the very creatures, all began to undo. 4.5 billion years have been undone.

The SK looked around him. There were flying rocks everywhere. In front of him, a huge object of rock was forming, many more rocks colliding with it, making it slowly, but surely, bigger. This was Earth at its infancy. He sighed. The cycle has once more restarted. The SK only had one job, and that was to restart the world when it collapsed. "It begins again. Ichigo Kurosaki, you may not know this, but there had been many of you in the past. You had many, many, previous incarnations. You always looked different, but you always did the same thing: save the world. You had many names. Inuyasha, Natsu, Naruto, Luffy, Goku, Yusuke….they were all you. And now….it begins again. I wonder who you would be this time, Ichigo." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

4.5 billion years later

A young boy, about 11 years of age, was walking beside the street, with no destination in mind. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a broken vase, with several teenagers nearby playing with their skateboards. He approached them.

"Hey, you over there!" he called the teenagers. "Huh? What do you want, kid?" one of the asked. The Boy kicked him in the nuts. "Whoa, he just beat John…" another of the teenagers said. The boy kicked him in the balls too, freaking the others out. "This kid is crazy!" another said. Although he was way shorter that the teenagers, the boy grabbed another teenager's shirt and dragged him to his level.

"You….tell me, what's that?" he said as he pointed to the broken vase. "Umm, it's a vase of flowers for a girl who died here recently?" he said. "Correct!" he said and smashed the teen's head to the floor. "YOU!" he pointed to the last teenager. "Why is that vase broken?" he asked. "Err, we broke it when we were playing skateboard?" he said. "CORRECT!" he said and kicked him in the shins.

"Now apologize!" he said and pointed to what seemed like thin air. The teens looked confused. "I SAID APOLOGIZE!" the boy said. "WE'RE SORRY!' the teens said. "Now leave!" the boy said. The teens gladly followed his instruction. The boy sighed.

"I'm sorry they broke your vase. I promise I'll get you a new one." The boy said. "Don't worry, mister. You did enough by making them leave." A little transparent girl who had a chain on her chest said. "Thanks, I guess." The boy said. "Thanks for the help. What's your name?" the little girl said. The boy smiled. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was a good start. Please give feedback and suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
